


There! Right There!

by halseam



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kinda, M/M, Oneshot, eighth year, its just them betting on draco and harry, like oh my god, matchmaking Pansy and hermione, rewrite of a Oneshot I did for myself like a year ago, this one is so much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 00:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13178007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseam/pseuds/halseam
Summary: Based on the song ‘There! Right There’ from Legally Blonde the musical





	There! Right There!

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot for confuzzled101 on tumblr   
> Follow me on tumblr at halseam and halseamhllow

Hermione sits with Ron and Pansy in the corner of the eighth year common room. For the first time in who knows how long, has a book in her lap but is not reading it, instead looking around the huge room, watching everyone from Hufflepuffs racing their pet toads to Slytherins napping on one of the sofas.   
"I mean, you kind of grew up with him, did he show any hints?" She asks Pansy, referencing the question about Draco that’s been the centre of attention for the last few days   
"I dunno. He spends a lot of time grooming himself in the morning, two to three hours." She lowers her voice, "but it's Draco, and it’d be stereotyping which I do _not_ want to do,"  
As Pansy says it, Seamus Finnigan passes by the three and into the boys dormitory, humming a quiet tune to himself.   
"Maybe he's just a very flamboyant straight?" Ron suggests, staring down at the floor. The girls give him a look. "What? It's a thing!"  
Draco sits across the room by the fire with a couple Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclaw, all of them hunched over pieces of parchment and the sound of scratching quills faint. He plays with his loose platinum blonde bangs as he focuses, eyebrows knitted together in concentration.   
"My cousin is gay and does that!" Hermione whisper-yells to the other two, pointing at Draco.   
"So does Harry, and he's not gay.” Ron shrugs.  
Enter Harry from across the room, his hand running through his black mess of hair. Pansy and Hermione make short eye contact and share a laugh at Ron.   
"There he is! Hey, Harry!" Hermione calls him over.   
Harry turns around quickly to the sound of his best friend and begins walking their way instead of Draco’s. He takes his place beside Ron and across from Pansy.   
"N’yes?"  
Ron looks at the girls confidently then back at Harry. "The girls think that Malfoy is gay only because he plays with his hair. I told them straight people do too, because you play with your hair the same way. Tell them they're wrong,"  
Harry flushes pink, laughing awkwardly, and Hermione smirks. "Ron's right. Stupid stereotypes,"  
Harry stands up and leaves them briskly, sitting next to Draco like he originally intended.   
Ron looks at the other two with a look of ‘I told you so’ on his face, along with a simple, “I was right.”  
/*/*/*/*  
Draco sits between Pansy and Harry the next day at breakfast, forcing himself between the pair. He begins tucking into his breakfast of sausage and eggs as this five friends stare at him with raised eyebrows.   
"What?" He asks, mouth half full of eggs.   
Draco looks up at his friends, grey eyes with an expression of 'what are you all looking at stop looking at me and just eat'. Pansy, Ron, Hermione, and Blaise all smirk down at their food whilst Harry looks at the rest of them bearing the same dumbstruck expression as Draco.   
"What's up with them?" Draco leans to the right and whispers in Harry's ear.   
Harry merely shrugs, shaking his head, and their friends revert back to their normal selves.   
"So... Hogsmead trip on Saturday! Who wants to come with me?" Hermione asks and Pansy jabs her rib with her elbow. "Er- us?"  
Ginny and Luna pass the table, holding eachothers hands tightly, obviously trying to be sneaky about it. They wave at the six without a word and join Neville further along the eighth year table.   
"I'll come. What about you, Blaise?" Ron says cheerfully, squirting ketchup all over his sausage.   
The dark skinned boy nods and smiles at his friends, no one sure whether he’s excited or not. They all then turn to Harry and Draco.   
"What about you guys?" Hermione asks.   
"Oh- sorry, I can't. Potions homework," Harry replies to his best friend. The four - Pansy, Blaise, Ron, and Hermione - then turn to Draco.   
"What about you?" Pansy narrows her eyes at him.   
"Oh- I’ll be helping him. Sorry.” Draco then adds, in attempt of a joke, “It's not my fault he's a total blockhead,"  
Harry glares playfully at Draco, and Draco sticks out his tongue at the Gryffindor whilst their friends shake their heads and exchange small snickers.   
"Well, I'm going to go shower. See you later," Draco cuts the silence and quickly leaves the Great Hall, followed by Harry, leaving the rest of them to think some pretty nasty things and suggest their suspicions.   
"Who wants to place bets on whether they're going to shag or not?" Blaise speaks up as soon as Harry's definitely out of eyesight.   
"Four Galleons they do," Pansy says, beaming as she rummages in her pocket.   
"I'll bet the same." Hermione digs around in her bag for four Galleons and set the gold coins on the table along with Pansy’s. "They are,"  
"Pssht, sure they are. Definitely. I'll believe it when I see it,"  
They all turn to Ron, eyebrows raised and stifling gasps of laughter.   
"Six Galleons they don't," he offers, looking unnaturally confident in himself.   
/*/*/*/*  
Thursday and Friday go by in one huge blur, the four spectators splitting off by themselves during breaks and meals to talk about their theories of Harry and Draco.   
Saturday winds its way onto their calendars before they can say 'Is Draco gay?' Hermione and Pansy stand close together in the doorway of the eighth year dormitories, talking casually with Harry and Draco, bundled up to keep from catching a cold.   
Ron approaches the four of them, he too dressed up in a huge winter coat and earmuffs and probably a thousand jumpers. He joins their conversation easily, not long later joined by Blaise and the four making their way outside, bidding ‘farewell’ to the last two of their group.   
"'Studying' my arse," Blaise scoffs as they make their way out the Enterance Hall, almost tripping over a piece of ice.   
"Potions homework.” Pansy finds herself laughing slightly between Hermione and Blaise. “Since when did Harry take potions seriously since year six?"   
"He didn't. He was technically cheating that year, the Half-Blood Pri- wait, how did you know he didn't really care for it?"  
"Draco would go on and on," Pansy half-groans. "It's like he had a crush on him or something, hey Weasley.” She pokes Ron is the side in a teasing manner.   
The three look at Ron, cheeks and noses dark from the cold wind. . "Everyone always talks about him. He's kind of the saviour of the wizarding world,"  
" _Those ridiculously emerald green eyes_ ," Pansy mocks Draco in a dreamy posh voice.   
Blaise joins Pansy in the same tone, " _That hair is just so messy- yet so perfectly black,"  
"His skin is like a porcelain dolls but better. Perfectly dark and light at the same time,"  
"His lips are just always so chapped. He's always biting them, too, it's a habit of his,_"  
The two Slytherins look at their friends, Ron red like a tomato and Hermione wheezing with laughter.   
"He says those things!?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I'm apparently the observant one and I didn't know he bites his lips,"  
"Apparently he does, though," Pansy shrugs, staring down at the winding staircase.   
"Oh, come off it," Ron groans. "You probably just made those things up,"  
/*/*/*/*  
"Harry! Draco! We got you new quills!"  
Hermione and Pansy glance over the back of the first at their best friends, who are looking up at them, with parchment sprawled out all over the table and ink soaking one of the pieces. Harry's hair is messier than usual, yet none of Dracos platinum blonde is out of place.   
"Oh, thanks guys!" Harry takes the pack of quills from Hermione and gives one to Draco.  
"Did you get me any new outfits or anything?" Asks Draco, turning around and resting his arms on the back of the sofa, knees holding him up.   
The girls share a look of amusement then excuse themselves into the girls dormitories.   
"Yes we did," Ron tosses Draco a bag as he sits in one of the giant armchairs. "Parkinson made us get it,"  
"'Course she did,"  
Harry laughs quietly at his friends slight bickering. Draco grins and leaves the room to try on the new emerald green and red jumper.   
/*/*/*/*  
The cold mid-December air leaks in through the stone walls, making the huge castle colder and the dark dungeons darker, dingier, and (surprise surprise) colder.   
Harry shivers and pulls his cloak tighter around himself as he walks in a tight group with his five five friends, all of their teeth chattering loudly, on their way to potions class.   
The door opens with a loud creak as the six of them enter, the room already occupied by two Slytherins and a Hufflepuff at one table in the corner.   
Slughorn takes one glance at the group as they shuffle in and beams at Harry and Hermione as they sit down around their respected table behind the three Slytherin friends.   
In record time, two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff stumble into the classroom heaving and Slughorn starts the lesson of the day.   
"Now, I know when I first arrived at this school, we already went over some of these potions," Slughorn indicates with his right hand to a couple of full bottles sat on a shelf behind him. "But today, I'm going to have you pair up with someone in the class and randomly choose a potion then brew them together. You will have double time to do so, as well. Get going!”  
A quiet chatter and the squealing of chairs fill the room as people begin pairing up with eachother. Theodore Nott and Hannah Abbott join up, Millicent Bulstrode and Emil Gregory, Evan Colombus and Marc LaPlante, Ron and Hermione, Pansy and Blaise.   
Harry looks sound the room at the pairs, catches Draco's eye, and they silently agree to pair up together.   
"You see, when people like eachother, they like eachother, all right?" Hermione can be heard saying as Harry passes her to Draco and sprinkles something Ron doesn't recognize into their first potion. "Take Ginny and Luna, no one knew they liked the other, and it turned out so, and now look at them,”  
"They were friends before, though! Malfoy and Harry hated eachother,"  
Ron retorts. Hermione looks at Harry and Draco and laughs quietly at the two boys smiling like idiots at something Draco just said.   
"Oh yeah, they absolutely despise each other," Hermione says sarcastically, gesturing pointlessly at the two.   
Ron sighs, yet it also vaguely sounds like a groan, at Hermione. "Look, 'Mione, Harry's not gay. He said it himself. And even if Malfoy was, neither of them would even think about it,"  
"Seriously, Ronald, you need to think a bit. Draco shows all the signs of a stereotypical gay; spends too much time on appearance, loves clothes, female best friend, smells great, plus so many more,"  
Hermione looks up at a pair across the room, caught off guard as they begin stirring, speeding up suddenly.   
"Just... trust me?" She asks.   
Ron groans, "fine."  
"Thank you!"  
She leans over and hugs him with one arm and Slughorn bounds over to Draco and Harry, his big belly bouncing and moustache twitching into a smile.   
"Ah, freshly baked cookies and fire. Amortentia... very good job boys," Slughorn pats Harry on the back, "say, what do you smell, if you don’t mind me asking?"  
"Summer... and wood?" Harry answers, statement a bit unsure and wavy, "does that make any sense?"  
"Yes, it does, dear boy, yes. Attraction doesn’t need to make sense."  
Slughorn walks away with one final pat on Harry's back and an uncomfortable smile at Draco. Harry turns to Draco once the professor is out of earshot, "And, uh, what about you? What do you smell?"  
"Oh, um." Draco is caught off guard and blushes a deep crimson. "Well, treacle tart and broom polish, mainly, but also a bit of wire or something of the sort,"  
Hermione turns to Ron with wide eyes. She gestures to the boys across from them enthusiastically, "oh, come on!"  
/*/*/*/*  
December flies by without anyone realising, the time all of a sudden being two days until Christmas. The Christmas decorations are finally being put up and banners of the season are hung in the Great Hall and common rooms.   
On the night of the 23rd of December, the eighth years were all lounging around in the common room, sleeping, playing games, the atmosphere calm and silent. Pansy decides it’s too silent after casting a quick tempus and seeing the late time of eleven p.m.  
"Guys! We're eighteen! We should be doing something fun and not exploding snap or chess!" She announces impatiently, jumping up and standing beside Hermione on one of the sofas.   
"What can we even do? Our curfew was an hour ago, we can't do anything," Draco points out, leaning back on his hands.   
Pansy sits on the back of the sofa, a 'Hermione look' on her face for about a minute, yet Hermione’s face is full of terror in case the sofa tips over, then she bounces onto the floor, grinning.   
"I'll be back in a minute!" She announces and disappears into the girls dormitories, laughing hysterically.   
Everyone exchanges glances of curiosity and wonder and Hermione mentally laughs. Harry and Draco, who are sat together by the fire, stare at the door until Pansy comes back, an empty bottle of firewhisky in her hand.   
"Where did you get that?" Elaine Gregory of Hufflepuff asks, staring wide-eyed at the bottle.   
"My trunk." Off everyone's confused looks, she asks, "you don't have one just in case?"  
Everyone shakes their heads identically.   
"Oh..." She lowers her shoulders and stares at the floor.   
"That's such a ‘Pansy’ thing, having an empty bottle of firewhisky ‘just in case,’” Draco whispers in Harry's ear.   
"Spin the bottle!" Pansy announces, thrusting the fire whiskey bottle in the air as she stands on the sofa beside Hermione again. "But with a twist. Whoever it lands on, you will need to kiss, but not just a millisecond, no, or on the cheek, a full-on snog. Five seconds minimum. If you or the other person- or both -chicken out you'll have to complete a forfeit chosen by the others," she looks around the group of people, smiling. "Who's in?"  
Some people shuffle back, including two Ravenclaws and a Hufflepuff, a Slytherin boy, and a Hufflepuff boy. Everyone else scoots in closer, clearly intrigued by the game.   
Pansy glances around the group once more, eyebrow raised at the selection of people, then places the bottle on the dark brown table in the middle.   
"Who wants to go first?" She asks.   
Millicent steps up and volunteers, spinning the bottle and ending up having to snog a Ravenclaw girl (both of them complaining at first then obviously wanting more), then the Ravenclaw girl spins it and ends up having a tongue-war with Theodore Nott.   
The game is pretty uneventful, to say the least.   
Until Elaine Gregory spins and lands on Draco. Both turn red as she stands up and makes her way to the other, licking her lips and flattening her hair.   
His eyes wide open and leaning back on his hands, he leans up to be greeted by dark brown eyes inches from his own grey ones. Their lips meet and Elaine wastes no time in shoving her toungue into Dracos mouth. Five seconds, four seconds, three seconds, two seconds, one second...  
Draco pulls away as quickly as possible and wipes his mouth repeatedly on the sleeve of his shirt, making disgusted noises the entire time. Elaine looks slightly taken aback and as if she’s going to cry by his actions as she makes her way back to sit down beside Theodore.   
"Draco, spin!" Pansy grins.   
He reaches forward, takes the bottle between two fingers, and spins.   
"Not Granger or Weasley... Not Granger or Weasley..." He mutters. The bottle begins slowing down. It crosses over Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan, Pansy, Hermione, Ron. It nearly stops on Ron but keeps going extremely slowly and-  
"Draco! It's landed on Harry!"   
"I have eyes, Pans," Draco retorts sarcastically.   
He slowly turns to Harry, who has wide eyes and a red face. He assumes their expressions match.   
"You ready?"  
"Not really," Harry admits, shrugging. "Never snogged a guy before." His ears tinge a light shade of red.   
Draco smiles, embarrassed, and reluctantly places a hand on the back of Harry's neck, small black curls touching his fingers. He pulls the other forward, feeling a pair of hands in his knees.   
"There's a first time for everything,"  
Their lips brush lightly at Dracos remark, breaths mingling, and Harry lurches forward to capture their lips together. It's only a matter of time before their tongues are wrestling with each other. Wolf whistles and teasing laughs come from their fellow eighth years.   
In the spare seven seconds she has, Hermione shoots Ron a glance that reads 'it was bound to happen', then exchanges a matching 'obviously isn’t their first time' look with Pansy.  
The two boys pull away breathlessly then turn back to the crowd of ooh's and teasing from Dean and Seamus. Draco is red in the face with awkward laughs here and there as Harry spins the bottle. (It lands on Hermione, and to save themselves, they do the forefeit of chugging a small bottle of firewhiskey Pansy found laying around in her trunk)  
/*/*/*/*  
New Years is just the next week. A weird buzz or excitement is in the air nobody expected would be. Harry and Draco can't look at their friends in the eye after that spin the bottle incident; they still all giggle over it. Hermione and Pansy continue bugging Ron about the fact that Harry and Draco are really, very, extremely gay for eachother, but, to no ones surprise, he doesn't care. Or he simply can’t deny it after spin the bottle.   
The thirtieth is a Saturday, so students stay around the school all day trying to finish their previous New Years resolutions before committing to new ones. Twice throughout the day, Ron is tripped over by second years racing through the halls on the school brooms, getting cheered on by Peeves the Poltergeist, only getting more and more annoyed every time.   
"I swear, if those kids don't stop doing that I'm going to- what're you looking at," Ron's comment is cut short as he enters the common room, stopping dead in his tracks. Only across the room and in one of the armchairs, they can see the obvious backs of heads of Draco and Harry.   
Dracos pale fingers are running themselves through Harry's black curls as they talk quietly between themselves. He lets one curl wrap itself around his finger and it stays there, still, as Dracos pinkie finger and thumb begin massaging the back of Harry's head.   
"Do you think-" Pansy begins, but a wide eyed Hermione covers her mouth with her hand.   
They stand in pairs by the door, Ron and Blaise beside eachother and Hermione and Pansy to the left of them, staring at the two on the armchair in utter disbelief.   
"Woah..." Ron mutters and Hermione begins inching closer and closer to the chair, curiosity getting the best of her.   
Before she can reach them, though, Harry stands up, only it’s not Harry. It’s a Hufflepuff by the name of Evan Columbus and Draco turns around to be Wren Gregory from Ravenclaw.   
"Oh, sorry.” Hermione backs up towards her friends and stops once back between Pansy and Ron.   
"If Harry and Drack don't shag by tomorrow night," Pansy mutters in Hermione’s ear, staring straight ahead into space, "I’ll kill them,”  
Without another word, they all agree and disperse to their own rooms.   
/*/*/*/*  
The room is only illuminated by the tips of everyone's wands. They stand in their own groups, that damned Wren and Evan that got everyone's hopes up stand next to each other in the corner. Everyone stares at the wall, which Hermione (with the help of Luna) had charmed to show a countdown until New Years then set off a small fireworks show.   
The timer reaches thirty seconds.   
Pansy places a friendly hand on Blaise’s back. Ron grabs Hermione’s hand. Seamus and Dean grab each other’s hands. At the very back of the small crowd, Harry and Draco link their pinkie fingers shyly.   
The timer reaches twenty seconds.   
Pansy turns to Blaise, her wand in her hand and ready to shoot sparks in the air. Ron turns to Hermione, his hand pressing down a small section of her big brown hair. Seamus and Dean turn to eachother, their cheeks red. Harry turns to Draco, who is distracted by the countdown charm, yet turns his head   
The timer reaches ten seconds.   
"What do you want to spend the new year like?" Blaise asks Pansy, who simply answers, “I honestly don’t know.”  
"Almost time," Hermione whispers and Ron replies, "almost,"  
Dean and Seamus don't say anything, they lust look into eachothers eyes.   
"Never thought I'd be spending my eighteenth New Years like this," Harry mutters, taking hold of Draco’s hand.   
"Neither did I," Draco says, pressing his own forehead against Harry's.   
5...  
4...  
3...  
2...  
1...  
Pansy turns and hugs Blaise tightly, the two of them caught in a warm friendly embrace for the first ten seconds of the new year.   
Ron slowly lowers himself onto Hermiones lips. They share a quiet, calm, loving kiss for the first ten seconds of the new year.   
Dean and Seamus hold each other close, sharing shy kisses between the both of them for the first ten seconds if the new year.   
Draco stares into Harrys emerald green eyes, smirking embarrassingly. "Shall we?"  
Harry shrugs with his arms hanging loosely on Draco’s waist. "We shall,"  
Draco leans forward, planting a shy experimental kiss on Harry's lips. Harry chuckles lightly, shakes his head, and presses harder.  
"People are in the room you know," Draco points out, eyes closed lightly.   
"Who gives a damn?" Harry grins and presses his lips against Draco’s once again, this time pausing for a few seconds.   
Draco slowky flicks Harry's bottom lip with his toungue. They share a friendly, loving, shy number of kisses for the first ten seconds of the new year.   
"Draco!?" Pansy shrieks from across the room, jumping up and down in excitement.   
Draco jumps away from Harry, blushing a deep scarlet red, and turns to his best friend. "What?"  
"We're you just snogging Harry?" She teases.   
"What? No? Why would I do that? I'm not gay!"  
Harry laughs into his hand. "You idiot. You absolute lying idiot." He mutters.   
"Huh?" Everyone hums in unison.   
All eyes are suddenly on Harry.  
He turns to Draco, his arms crossed and mind bleary. "Oh, tsk, tsk. You are gay. So gay. You are so damn gay. And you _love_ it,"  
"Oh, please.” Draco rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.   
He feels an arm place itself around his waist. A kiss is pressed to the side of his neck, tickling him lightly.   
"You are so gay..." Harry leaves another kiss. "Especially for me,"  
"Seriously! I'm straight!" He should probably just give up protesting at this point. No one will believe him.   
Harry smirks as he reaches Draco’s _spot_. "You weren't saying that yesterday,"  
Draco turns pink and looks up at everyone watching. The entire eight year group is stood there with wide eyes and giant grins. He spots Ron giving both Hermione and Pansy seven galleons each, eyes not leaving from glaring his best friend and old enemy.   
"Come on, admit it," Harry mumbles, voice quiet and deep, with his chin on Dracos shoulder. "I know you want to.”  
Dracos hands fly up dramatically and he steps away from Harry. "Fine, okay, I'm gay!"  
The rest of the night, well, you may want to go to someone else for that...


End file.
